


Happy (late) Father's Day

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter decides that every day should be Father's Day and goes to wake up his Daddy for breakfast. Otherwise known as the fic I wrote because I was salty for not being on the Starker Block List.





	Happy (late) Father's Day

Peter wiggles his tush in the air as he slowly crawls back into his and Daddy’s bed. He sits down carefully on Daddy’s lower half, straddling his lap while he sleeps. Daddy is still snoring a bit but Peter is feeling needy and he has something really-really(!) important to show Daddy, so he bounces a bit to get his Daddy’s attention. 

Daddy wakes up, mid-snore, and it makes Peter giggle. 

“Morning Daddy!” Peter exclaims, throwing his arms up high before tackling Daddy in a little hug. It’s hard wrapping arms around Daddy while he’s still laying down, so he lets him go so he can sit up. 

“Good morning Petey-Pie,” Daddy says with a yawn. “How long have you been up honey?” 

“A little while.” Peter shrugs. “Happy father’s day Daddy!” 

Daddy laughs, shifting Peter in his lap so that he’s sitting down on his bum. 

“Baby, father’s day was last weekend,” Daddy says placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek. 

Peter pouts and folds his arms over his chest. “Everyday should be father’s day when I have a Daddy as awesome as you!” Peter states. “You take care of me Daddy and I wanna be able to show you and tell you how much I love and appreciate you all the time!” Peter’s bottom lip wobbles and his voice cracks as little tears threaten to spill from his eyes. 

“Aw, baby, baby boy,” Daddy says, squeezing Peter tightly in his strong arms. “You are the most amazing little boy in the whole wide world!” Daddy says making fizzy bubbles pop inside Peter’s toes and tummy. “And I already know how much you love and appreciate me, Peter, you are my whole world.” Daddy tells him, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Good,” Peter says, kissing Daddy on the lips, wrapping his arms around Daddy’s shoulders and nuzzling himself in Daddy’s hold. He doesn’t want to move from this spot but he has to eventually. 

“Do you wanna play some grown-up games with Daddy this morning honey?” Daddy asks him, his hands trailing down Peter’s sides and digging their way underneath Peter’s fluffy blue sweater so that they are resting on Peter’s bare waist.

Daddy’s slow hands tickle Peter’s sensitive skin making him laugh as happy sunshine fills his body up with happiness. And though Peter wants to just lay down while he lets his Daddy play with his tiny body, he shakes his head instead. He still has something really-really(!) important to show Daddy! 

“Later Daddy,” Peter says watching Tony pout at him for being an adorable tease. “Cause I made breakfast for you and I wanna eat before we play grown-up games!” He says beaming at his Daddy. 

Daddy smiles back at him and nods his head, retracting his hands from Peter’s body. “Of course baby, what kind of Daddy would I be if I didn’t fill your belly with food first before filling your ass with my cum?”

Warmth pools inside Peter’s tummy at the thought. He wants to eat really fast so he can finish fast so he and Daddy can play afterward! 

“Come on honey, let’s go eat,” Daddy says, scooting Peter off his lap so he can get up and off the bed. Peter is quick to follow after Daddy, holding his hand tight and ready to present the breakfast he made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a powerful pineapple and still upsetti I didn't get on the starker block list.


End file.
